bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Глава 4: Большие чудеса
Конец Ангела близиться уже через 4 дня Глава 4: Большие чудеса (англ. Colossal Wonders) — это четвёртая по счёту глава игры "Bendy and the Ink Machine". Выход игры состоится 28 апреля 2018 года. Официальный трейлер игры был выпущен 31 марта 2018 года. Трейлер с официальной датой выхода был выпущен 23 апреля. С выходном четвёртой главы также анонсированы масштабные обновление для всех глав игры. Описание Хронология создания * 14 октября запустили очередной конкурс фан-артов. Арты победителей попадут в главу 4. * Конкурс закончился 20 декабря 2017. ** Результаты объявили 2 апреля 2018. * Майк Муд заявил в Твиттере, что 4 глава будет намного короче чем третья, возможно минут 30-35. * 17 ноября вышел объявляющий трейлер начала разработки этой главы. Его вы можете посмотреть ниже. * С 15 декабря по 15 января команда TheMeatly была неактивна. * 10 января TheMeatly опубликовал пост: "Четвертая часть - очень богатая часть. В ней столько всего! Понадобится некоторое время, чтобы закончить, но я уже очень горд ею!" Следует, что примерно на 60% игра готова. * 13 и 14 января TheMeatly и Майк Муд выпустили 2 поста: Пост TheMeatly - "Очень... Устал! Должен... закончить делать... текстуры!". Пост Майка - "На выходных и на моём Дне рождения я работал над 4-ой главой, она уже у меня на руках но... я буду продолжать работу над ней... Я скучаю по Unity (Или у меня пропала программа Unity)...". * 26 января TheMeatly выложил на YouTube видео о его новой мобильной игре "Bendy in Nightmares run (Бенди и побег от кошмаров)", которая будет доступна на IOS и Android, и будет бесплатной. Также он упомянул: "Игра ещё не готова, но не волнуйтесь: я закончу её прежде чем мы выпустим 4 главу". * 27 января появился тизер. На нём изображена небольшая комната, с двумя прожекторами, граммофоном и баночкой с чернилами. Потолок весь в чернилах и от неё исходят ленточки. В середине стоит статуя Бенди. Над статуей висит порванный плакат, на котором написана фраза «HE WILL SET US FREE» (рус. — Он освободит нас). * 11 февраля 2018 г. В 7:24 Mike Mood Написал, что он проходит бета-тестирование и готов пройти 4 часть миллион раз. Это значит что 4 глава уже готова на 69% * Также 11 февраля 2018 г. Митли написал что он взволнован, по его словам "Привести 4 главу к жизни" Следует сказать, что игра готова на 80% * 16 февраля разработчики игры "Auto Age" (рус. Эра автомобилей) решили помочь Майку Муду и Митли над разработкой 4 главы. По словам Митли (Instagram: batimgame): "Разработчики игры Auto Age теперь работают с нами над 4 главой BATIM! Очень классные ребята!". * 24 февраля (утром) Митли выложил пост: "Я скажу это ещё раз...Я никогда не работал ТАК долго и так много в моей жизни, как работал в последние несколько месяцев!!!...Оно уже приближается...! Вау!!! :-) #БендиГлава4!" * 24 февраля TheMeatly обещал выложить второй скриншот из чётвёртой главы. "So.. yes! Stay tume today for a NEW #BendyChapterFour screenshot! :D.. just cause ^_^" * 26 февраля (вечером) TheMeatly написал пост: "Эй! Спойлер: я работаю над 4 главой! Так что же все делают в этот прекрасный понедельник?" * 27 февраля Майк Муд написал пост: "Получил занятый-занятый день сегодня, пытаясь догнать и получить как можно больше работы, чтобы я был в порядке, путешествуя следующие 2 дня". От сюда можно понять, что работа пошла быстрей! * 28 февраля TheMeatly "создал челедж": "У меня сегодня много отличных вещей! Если вы все не любите главу 4, я побрею голову!". * 5 марта TheMeatly написал пост: "Берем сегодня несколько часов отдыха.. так что ооочень счастлив с удивительной работой, которую мы делали в последнее время! Поразительно!!!". Уже доказывает, что глава готова на 95% * 13 марта TheMeatly написал пост: "Спойлер! Я подтвердил внутреннюю информацию, что будет Глава 4." * 14 марта Майку написали жалобу от одного из фанатов: "TheMikely, вы и TheMeatly скрываете что-то от нас... Вы перестали говорить о 4 Главе по неизвестным причинам, которые я не знаю, а TheMeatly публикует очень странные вещи, которые не имеют ничего общего!". Ответ был таким: "Мы просто безумно заняты, плюс GDC подходит, затем PAX, много происходит, и мы хотим убедиться, что BatIM проходит идеально!!!" * 16 марта TheMeatly написал пост: "Направляюсь в GDC в эти выходные!! Никогда не был раньше. С нетерпением ждем некоторые интересные вещи!... а также приоткрывающим секреты четвертой части на нашем стенде". Значит, что до конца выхода осталось немного, примерно 1%. * 17 марта Mike Mood выложил в Твиттер вот такую картинку: pbs.twimg.com/media/DYa_X-DU0AEBwbZ?format=jpg. Возможно, на GDC он покажет часть 4 главы и BINR. * 18 (вечером) марта TheMeatly выложил пост: "Я знаю, что уже поздно, но я просто немного подумал. Я в GDC в этом году буду впервые в своей жизни, и все это благодаря всем вам, потрясающие люди и поклонники. Я так благодарен вам каждый день за веру в меня и Бенди". * 19 марта Mike Mood выложил в Твиттер пост: Я: "Ах, я иду в GDC и делаю вещи и события Геймдева, разве это не замечательно и расслабляюще?” Мозг: "Ты также должен продолжать управлять всеми предприятиями, это также налоговый сезон, и у тебя есть бизнес для завершения. Наслаждайся “отдыхом”, ха!” * 19 марта Mike Mood выложил в Твиттере первый вид Демо-версии 4 Главы. * 19 марта (19:00) - The Meatly выложили пост: "Приближается 4 ГЛАВА ..ШШ.. Чур, я этого не говорил" * 20 марта TheMeatly написал пост: "Опять! У нас была тонна людей, играющих в #BendyChapterFour и Bendy in Nightmare Run на #GDC вчера!! Все они ушли счастливыми, напуганными и улыбающимися. :) Так интересно! Я уверен, что некоторые "утечки" скоро будут попадать в интернет от некоторых игроков.. :P Я не буду останавливать их... БИЧМ" * Также Майк написал: "Наконец-то я закончил демо-версию 4 главы БАТИМ! На неё я потратил много бессонных ночей за этот месяц, чтобы сделать её полноценной для GDC и посмотреть, как люди вообще среагируют на маленькую часть 4 главы!". То-есть, можно уже предположить, что через недельку-две выйдет объявляющий трейлер, ну а затем уже полноценная игра! * 22 марта TheMeatly написал пост: "Вероятно, сегодня я не буду на полу #GDC, поскольку я все еще супер болен. : (В отношении болельщиков, которые пришли ко мне.. Мне очень жаль! Я постараюсь вернуться, как только смогу." * 23 марта TheMeatly написал: "Извините за молчание! Последние несколько дней я был безумно болен.. наконец-то встал сегодня с кровати. О.o Надеюсь, вы все делаете лучшее для меня! :D" * 24 марта TheMeatly написал: "Возвращаюсь из GDC завтра, теперь, когда я наконец-то могу стоять.. О. о. После того, как я вернусь домой, я уверен, что у меня для вас будут хорошие новости.. ;)" * 25 марта Mike Mood написал, что он улучшил ДЕМО версию четвертой главы. Это намекает на то, что TheMeatly и Mike Mood скоро могут выпустить трейлер четвертой главы, затем ДЕМО версию, а потом полноценный четвёртый эпизод! * 24 марта TheMeatly сказал, что что-то он нам покажет, когда вернётся домой. 26 марта он написал, что кое-что добавил в игру, а позже написал: "Благополучно добрался до дома! :D спасибо за беспокойство! А теперь возвращаюсь ко мне на работу! У меня есть несколько обещаний.. ;) # БАТИМ". * 28 марта в 21:00 TheMeatly выложил пост ";)" И третьий скриншот. * 28 марта @BATIMGAME написал «Чернильный Демон вернется...» и добавил фото с надписью "трейлер в субботу!" * 30 марта Mike Mood написал: "Нужно поспать! Тонны работы, которые нужно сделать завтра утром (даже в 130am...), но, по крайней мере, я вижу все ваши реакции на трейлер #BATIM CH4! :D * 31 марта TheMeatly написал, что очень волнуется перед выпуском трейлера. * 31 марта (в 21:00) в Твиттере игры BATIM вышел скриншот с буквой "J". Да, опять ребус с словами как перед 3-ей главой. А к этой букве прикреплены хэштэги #Конец Ангелу #Скоро #Глава 4 #BATIM. И если появилась 1-ая буква "ребуса" значит игра скоро выйдет! * 31 марта вышел второй официальный трейлер на YouTube. В конце трейлера было слово "Апрель", что является намёком на выход Главы 4 в апреле. Постепенно стали появляться новые буквы, сейчас "JOURNEY DEEPER & FEAR THE RID". Слово по-прежнему продолжается. * 4 марта TheMeatly написал: "Люди не знают, к чему они стремятся. У вас должна быть цель, которая растягивает ваше воображение. Ты должен мечтать!" - Джоуи Дрю. Возможно, это какая-то запись от Джоуи Дрю, которая будет в 4 главе. * 11 апреля вышел трейлер обновления главы 1. * 12 апреля вышел трейлер обновления главы 2. * 13 апреля TheMeatly написал: "Таким образом, мы также потратили массу времени на оптимизацию #BATIM, чтобы он мог работать в миллион раз лучше на большинстве компьютеров! :Д Мы хотим, чтобы как можно больше людей наслаждались нашей игрой! :) Оптимизация начнется, когда четвертая Глава выйдет в этом месяце. :)". * Позже он написал: "Мы сделали все возможное, чтобы относиться к предыдущим главам #BATIM с любовью и заботой. :) Мы знаем, что многие люди ценят их, и мы хотели убедиться, что мы сохранили игру верной тому, что "Бенди и Чернильная Машина"... и только строить на том, что люди любят об этом.. не отнять. :)". * 15 апреля вышло видео о обновлении 3 главы с новыми визуальными эффектами. * 23 Апреля вышло видео о быстрых обновлениях. TheMeatly сказал, что BiNr выйдет позже Главы 4. И что через два часа можно будет увидеть ОСОБОЕ обновление. Скорее "ОСОБЫМ" Он имел в виду дату релиза 4 главы. * 23 апреля, автор, как и обещал, выпустил особое обновление. Точнее дата релиза 4 главы. Дата релиза является 28 Апреля!!! Информация Борис нуждается в вас, пришло время положить конец Ангелу. Наконец-то появилась захватывающая четвертая глава «Бенди и чернильная машина». В этой четвертой главе DLC откройте секреты ангелов, разрешите загадки чернил и помогите Генри выжить в этой ужасающей, забытой студии мультфильмов. Но, прежде всего, бойтесь машины. Цели на Демо-версии главы Глава начинается с того, что Генри очнулся после падения лифта в концовки Третей главы. Найти Бориса (англ. Recuse Boris) Факты * После обновления с Главой 4 будут доступны субтитры на нескольких языках. Возможно будет и русский язык. * Существует фанатская версия 4 главы. Называется она Downward Fall. Но TheMeatly заблокировал её. Возможно есть то что будет в Главе 4 * Мы будем передвигаться по уровню S. Это доказывает конец 3 главы (LEVEL S), и странный силуэт в тизере, под последними буквами плаката. Силуэт напоминает букву S. При этом в начале трейлера был показан сломанный лифт. * TheMeatly, в Twitter, в декабре 2017 говорил про добавление новогодней локации в данной главе. Скорее всего это комната с TheMeatly. * 7 апреля GMD13 прислал видеоотчёт из фестиваля PAXEAST2018. В этом видео показали не полное прохождение демо Главы 4! Его вы можете посмотреть ниже. * В новостях о "больших" обновлениях, theMeatly упомянул не только о Главе 4, но и ещё о обновлении Главы 1. Скорее всего Глава 1 будет иметь связь с Главой 4. * В 4 главе мы встретим Гранта Коэна, а точнее его кабинет, который был показан в видео GMD13 "Отчет с фестиваля #PAXEast?". Теории * Если смотреть на то, что TheMeatly очень гордится частью, в ней будет много чего интересного, несмотря на её размер. * В трейлере можно увидеть нижнюю часть тела Бориса, прикованного к столу пыток, и ручку топора. Возможно, это сцена из концовки 3-ей главы (Путь Ангела). Фраза «HE WILL SET US FREE» на тизере может быть отсылкой на то, что Сэмми Лоуренс всё ещё жив. * Интересно, что к двум тизерам и в трейлере 4-ой главы были слова "Конец Ангела" ("End The Angel"), возможно с "Алисой" будет покончено в этой главе. Можно предположить, что она будет убита, а судя по обилию отсылок к Сэмми, способствовать этому будет именно он. * Есть теория, что в первой главе у Генри были не вспоминания, а видения, и что все они смахивают на события в 4 главе. 1. Чернильная машина. Мы не знаем, что там будет связано с ней, но автор предупреждает нас: "Прежде всего бойтесь чернильной машины." Может быть снова будет чертеж. 2. Бенди. Наверняка, Бенди будет пытаться спасти Бориса и покончить с Алисой. Но, после расправы с ангелом он за нами погонится. Если это так, то значит, что у TheMeatly уже есть продуманная история событий в игре, и он знает, что будет в 4-5 главах. Подтверждению тому служит его фраза о готовом сценарии. * На другом тизере на стене было написано "No angels! He will set us free!" и рядом был открытый вентиляционный проход. Возможно, это намек на то, что Сэмми недолюбливает Алису и хочет её уничтожить. И, к тому же, это еще одна отсылка на то, что Сэмми будет помогать Генри. * Перед вами 3-ий тизер из 4-ой главы. На нём мы видим надпись "Скоро увидимся. —С любовью, Алиса". А сзади мы видим её. thumb|237px|Третий тизерТакже можно видеть плюшевого Бориса (не настоящего), топор, какой-то старый конвейер, куча черепицы, фонарь на потолке, там же вентиляция и закрытый досками коридор слева. И свет после Алисы возможно является ОКНОМ на улицу. * Учитывая, что после обновления первой главы добавили аудиозапись Томаса Коннора, разработчики решили сделать его важным персонажем и он может появиться в 4 главе. * На третьем тизере справа видна игрушка Бориса без головы, что скорее всего намекает на то что Борис в четвертой главе умрет. * "The horror is just beginning." или же "Ужас только начинается.", это оставил нам TheMeatly в описании к трейлеру Четвёртой главы. Это дает нам понять, что четвёртая глава будет намного страшнее. * В конце демо нас вырубает Бенди. ** TheMeatly усовершенствовал модель Бенди, теперь он выглядит намного более жутко. Галерея Ss ab5b91db4253215c8b732a6b03a70c315ceb533c.600x338.jpg|Локация из четвёртой главы Кадр Steam.jpg|Локация из четвёртой главы Ss 9c1542d825c714970180e0e58eed32849f0ade26.600x338.jpg|Локация из четвёртой главы 9wIvVuN7534.jpg DZy.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-31-19-00-59.png Нет Ангелу.jpg| "Нет Ангелу" DZYVHvzX4AELYRy.jpg DZYurGzXcAERdoi.jpeg|Дата выхода трейлера Screenshot 2018-04-06-17-15-52.png DaLm7 zVQAAhNwh.jpeg|Демо обновлённой Главы 1 и Главы 4. Screenshot_2018-04-10-06-01-36.png|Концовка Демо Главы 4. Видеo "Bendy Chapter Four" - NOW IN PRODUCTION! "Bendy and the Ink Machine- Chapter Four" - Reveal Trailer 2018 Bendy and the Ink Machine - "Chapter Four- Release Date" en:Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Категория:Главы Категория:Глава 3 Категория:Глава 2 Категория:Глава 1 Категория:Игра